Brothers of Black
by Mssr.Day2theO
Summary: The destruction of family is terrible thing. Regulus POV on how Sirius destroyed his life. SBRL in future chapters, implies SBRB if you squint hard enough
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If i owned these characters everybody at Hogwarts would be gay... but alas they're not mine, so I just pretend.

People always assume that Sirius was a rebel from day one. They think that, even as a young child, he was wreaking havoc at the Noble and Most Ancient House Black. That is utterly and completely false. When we were young, Sirius and I were best friends. I mean absolutely inseparable. I worshipped the ground my older brother walked on, and he watched over me as the doting older brother he was. Our parents loved us both. They may not have been overly affectionate, but they told us we were special. After all we were Blacks.

Being the heir to the family name and fortune, Sirius was treated like the little prince he thought he was. By the age of seven, my brother already had an ego as large as my father's. My parents were ecstatic. And I was proudly following in his footsteps.

Everything changed on September 1st, 1971. Instead of joining the snakes like everyone had planned, he was thrown into the lion's den. A Black in with the blood-traitors and mudblood scum of Gryffindor, it was simply mind-boggling. Sirius sent a desperate letter to my parents, not knowing what to do. He was ashamed. I was ashamed. Our parents were infuriated. They petitioned straight away to have their precious prince resorted, but that fool of a Headmaster refused, claiming there was no such thing as a resorting at Hogwarts. Sirius was stuck to fend for himself at the hands of the lions. A pureblood heir's worst nightmare.

The year passed by with little excitement. Sirius adjusted to his new lifestyle… adjusted a little too well in the eyes of my parents. His biweekly letters were always full of amusing tidbits of what to expect from life at Hogwarts. The letters were my only connection to my dear brother until I join him at school in four more years. At last, June rolled around and I would be able to my Sirius again.

I could barely sleep the night before my brother came back. Would he be any different? After all, it had been six whole months since I'd seen him face to face. I was, needless to say, hopelessly excited. On the platform, I twisted and fidgeted so much that my mother had to scold me for the ungentlemanly display. I could barely contain a squeal of joy when the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station. Then, I spotted him. His glistening black locks had grown out slightly and his tailored robes seemed less impressive than when we first bought them in Diagon Alley. After giving a quick hug to some boy with atrociously messy hair, he made his way over to Mother and I. He stepped down and gave me a big hug. He whispered in my ear, "I've missed you, Reg." It felt great to have my big brother back where he belonged, with the Noble and Ancient Blacks. After he formally greeted our mother with a kiss on her perfectly made up cheek, we headed home.

That night, we had a nice dinner planned to honor the return of the heir. When my father apparated home, my brother was there to welcome him with his progress reports. My father opened the file with a blank face, but when he finished reading what it said he smiled and announced that we had yet another powerful wizard to carry on the Black name. Apparently, my brother was number three in his year. At dinner that was all my parents talked about. Finally, my mother questioned Sirius about the two students who had done better than him on exams.

"So Darling, tell me. Who was number one in your year? Was it young Nott? Or possibly the younger Lestrange?"

"No actually it was a girl from my house, Lily Evans. She's a real brain. Kind of bookish though."

"Evans?" My father questioned. "That name doesn't ring a bell? Are they foreign?"

"No actually, I think she's from Surrey. I don't think you'd know her," Sirius said, drinking his watered down wine.

"Why wouldn't we know her? We know every pureblood family in Britain," my mother said haughtily.

"Umm… Well she's a muggle born." My brother noticed the disgust on my parents' faces and became nervous. When Sirius was nervous he tended to babble. "But she's not bad really, you know. Nice and pretty and helpful. In fact she's nicer than that Parkinson trash…" My brother hastily covered his mouth after realizing he just insulted a perfectly respectable girl in favor of a dirty mudblood. My father sat motionless, his fury evident in his eyes. My mother, on the other hand, got up and made her way towards Sirius. When she was next to him, she slapped him clear across his perfectly sculpted face.

"Don't you ever insult any member of the Parkinson family again. They are a true magical family. That being said, there is no more talk about mudbloods. They are disgusting and an insult to our very way of life, Sirius. Don't you forget that for one second." My brother clutched his red cheek and watched as my mother strode out of the dinning room. He turned to face my father, who was still looking like an enraged hippogriff. My father walked over to where Sirius stood looking shocked.

"Let's get this straight, son. We are only barely tolerating you being in Gryffindor. It's that kind of thinking we are trying to protect you from. Muggles will be the destruction of the magical race. If you think that they are perfectly fine, then you, my boy, are sadly mistaken. Fraternizing with muggles will get you killed. Tonight, with your adoration to a mudblood, you brought shame upon the Black name. I will not be embarrassed by you, you are MY heir. You will watch your tongue." At that he grabbed Sirius' face tight with his hand. Sirius let a small tear fall from the corner of his eye. "No, no, Sirius. Men do not cry. Blacks are above emotions." He let go of Sirius' face and stalked off to his study. Sirius hung his head dejectedly and wiped at his face.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Regulus. I didn't mean to embarrass you, too." I got up to move next to him. Even though my parents thought him to be foolish, I still found him amazing.

"Think nothing of it brother. Let's go play exploding snap!" I grabbed his hand to pull him upstairs.

tbc


	2. Second Summer

Disclaimer: These character are NOT mine, no matter how much I try to pretend I'm JK people don't believe me!... I wonder why?

Chapter 2

As the summer wore on I sulked more and more, for I knew my brother would be leaving me again come September 1st. What depressed me even more was that he seemed excited about it. Was he actually happy about leaving me to crawl back to the lions? My body ached at the mere idea of it. Every time my brother noticed my change in moods he'd pull me into a tight embrace and remind me that I was his little brother and he would always have a special place for me in his heart. He always knows what to do to lift my spirits.

Before my brother boarded the train on that dreaded September morning, he gave me one of his many Black family crest rings.

"This is the one I usually wear, but I thought you might like to keep it while I'm away," he whispered into my ear as he slipped the ring on to my thumb, since that was the only finger it would fit on.

"Thanks, Siri!" I said to him as I gave him one last hug.

I stood next to my Mother as she properly said farewell to her heir, while reminding him to behave and live up to our noble and ancient name. As my brother approached the train, I saw him catch the eye of a boy about his age with shiny honey hair. They embraced each other tightly, almost desperately. I felt my stomach clench slightly. Did he ever hug me like that? I was left wondering as I saw my brother's back retreat onto the train with the other boy trailing closely behind.

I was once again forced into my boring life of routine. Tutoring in the morning and afternoon, dinner with my parents, and then my mother read me some magical literature in her lounge. I never did see the entertainment in reading magical literature, and without Sirius there to at least make it bearable, it was like being put under the cruciatus curse.

I counted down the days until Sirius would return home for the winter holidays. But when he was home, I was sadly disappointed. It seems that in the four months he'd been at school, him and his three dorm-mates had formed a close-knit friendship. All I ever heard from him was, 'James is funny. Gee, Reg, you have no idea how smart Remus is. I'd never expected Peter to come up with such an amazing prank. Snape's face was priceless!' If I had to hear how he and James pranked the Slytherins one last time I'd puke. Not only was he being insufferable to me, but to my parents, whom he typically had no trouble with, he developed a bit of an attitude. Not rebelliously, just a bit too inquisitive to them. I mean, why did he suddenly care as to why we had to go to the Malfoy's and not the Potter's?

When my brother returned to school for spring term, his biweekly letters started to become once weekly. When he did write, it was short and only about him and his silly Gryffindor friends. What happened to the long letters about classes and his inquiries about life at home? Sirius almost never asked what father, mother, and I were up to. It was all about goddamn Remus, James, and Peter. But I always wrote back diligently in hopes my brother was still the same Sirius I knew him as. Some days I was curious as to whether Sirius actually took the time to read my three page letters to him.

I wasn't there to pick up Sirius from the train station that June because I was visiting my father at his job at the ministry. But when I flooed back home that evening, I leaped out of the fireplace to find my brother. I found him sitting at the desk in his room writing on a long piece of parchment. I ran up and hugged him, bumping his arm slightly, and causing him to make a large blotch of ink on the parchment.

"Merlin! Watch it, Regulus! This is my letter to Remus," my brother said while slightly pushing me away.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" I questioned, feeling hurt by my brother's cold greeting.

"Yes I am, but I'm writing a letter to Remus right now." He had a hint of annoyance in his voice, which had changed a bit since Christmas.

"Why are you writing to him now? You've only just seen him!" I was upset now. My brother would rather write to stupid Remus then hug me or even acknowledge me. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I was begging them not to fall. "You don't even care about me anymore…" I whispered. My brother turned to me with a soft expression on his beautiful face and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I do care, Reg. I love you. I'm sorry I acted like a git," he whispered into my ear as he stroked my short black hair. "I didn't mean to upset you. Forgive me?" He held my face so I looked into his eyes.

"Of course," I said. I could I not forgive him when he was giving me the attention I so longed to receive from him?

The summer moved on rapidly. Things were back to normal between Sirius and myself, just as I liked them. We did everything together. His soul focus was finally me again. But he still wrote to them. I had come to hate those stupid friends of his. They were trying to take my Siri away from me. I wouldn't let them. He was my brother, not theirs'. I never understood how he could write to them so much. I mean, how much can you honestly have to say to people you spent most of the year with? He didn't write me nearly as much as he wrote them and he only saw me three months out of twelve. I just didn't understand. When I asked him about it he said that he didn't have coursework to distract him from writing like he did during the school year when he was writing to me. I told him I didn't believe that and he just sighed and said I'd understand when I had friends at Hogwarts. I knew I'd never write to my friends more then I wrote to Sirius. Sirius was just too important.

It was the day before Sirius had to return to Hogwarts; we were playing gobstones on the library floor when Sirius let out a great sigh.

"I'm so bloody bored!" He whined.

"Don't curse." He snorted at this. "Why are you bored? I thought you liked gobstones," I asked, somewhat sadly. I was having a good time and Sirius was bored. Why did he always get bored when he was with me?

"I do. It's just we've played a million times. My arse is getting sore. Let's do something new." He looked around the room looking for something to do. He got a mischievous glint in his silver eyes when he spotted the window. "Hows about you and I go for and adventure?"

"An Adventure? I love adventures!" That wasn't true. I wasn't even sure if I had even been on an adventure before. But Sirius sounded excited so I was excited. "Where are we going to go?"

"Muggle London," he said with a sly smile on his face. My stomach dropped to the floor as Sirius stood up. Muggle London… we were forbidden to leave the house without our parents. That was just in the magical world. I couldn't imagine what my parents thought of the muggle world.

"Uhhh… We can't do that, Sirius. We're not allowed to leave the house." I reminded him of our parents' strict rules

"So? That's why it's an adventure! Come on, it'll be fun." He smiled at me and made his way to our front door. I followed him out into the foyer.  
"Sirius, I don't think that this is good idea. I don't want to upset mother and father. Come on, you know they'll be livid if they find out," I tried to reason with him. His hand was already on knob.

"Fine, then stay here, little brother. I'll be in muggle London." At that he opened the door and stepped out on to the other side closing the door silently behind. I stood there dumbstruck. I'm not sure how long I stood there just staring at the door, but when I finally snapped out of the trance, everything my parents ever told me about muggles went racing through my head. Vile. Untrustworthy. Disgusting. Murderers. Rapists. Thieves. What was Sirius thinking going out into a world full of people like that? I began to fear for him. What if the vicious muggles got him? It suddenly became difficult for me breathe at the thought of Sirius being hurt out there. I knew he had to be rescued.

I did the only thing I was sure would help. I told my father. He was home because it was Sunday afternoon. When he found out, his face became enraged. He told me to inform my mother as to what had happened while he went and rescued Sirius. My mother paled at the news. We waited for father and Sirius to return in the foyer.

The front door opened at last. My father was leading in a very stricken looking Sirius, gripping his shoulder painfully. When the door closed my father slammed Sirius up against it.

"What the fuck were you thinking leaving this house, boy?" he screamed, still gripping Sirius' shoulders against the wall. "You could've been killed! There is nothing out there for you. As my heir you follow my rules! If I say not to leave this house, you listen!" The vein in my father's forehead pulsed as he slapped Sirius hard against his face. My father had never laid a hand on me or my brother before. The shock and pain was written all over Sirius' face. My father held Sirius' chin tightly between his fingers. "Do I make myself clear, Sirius? You are a Black. Muggles are below you. I set that rule to protect you from the scum of their world. If Regulus hadn't told me about your foolish mistake you could be dead."

At his words, Sirius met my eyes. I could feel the anger radiating off him. Why was he mad? I did it to protect him!

"If you disobey me again, Sirius, expect more of this." My father punched Sirius on the other side of his face, splitting his lip. "You will act like a Black." He shoved Sirius to the floor and stalked away into his study, slamming the door behind him.

The room was in complete silence. I didn't know what to do. My father had never done anything like this before. I was shocked. Sirius was usually perfect in my father's eyes. He always said Sirius was a spitting image of himself at his age. Now he left my brother bloodied and bruised on the floor.

I heard movement behind me. My mother moved forward to help Sirius up. She pulled a handkerchief out of her robes and dabbed the blood up.

"Don't expect sympathy, Sirius. You deliberately broke your father's rules. You deserve this." She looked at his sad face that was begging for comfort from his mother. "I can't believe this. A Black acting like a silly Gryffindor. Sniveling gets you nowhere." Squeezing his bruised cheeks she said, "Shape up." She turned on a heel and left. My brother bowed his head, shoulders shaking silently.

Cautiously I made my way up to him. I wrapped my arms around his shaking frame and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Siri. So sorry! If I'd have known they'd react like this I wouldn't have said anything. I didn't know they'd do this. I thought the muggles would kill you. Please forgive me." Sirius buried his face into my chest, tears damping my robes, and nodded his head.


End file.
